HitsuHinaMelting of the everlasting snow
by Silentwish-x
Summary: Hitsugaya has always loved the innocent 5th division vice-captain, but with his ever building feeling becoming stronger and more apparent, will he be able to tell her, or will he end up pushing her away?  x
1. The Visitor and the mask

"Come on Shiro-chan, lets get to the stalls early, before all the good fruit is sold!" Hinamori called as her shorter white haired companion strolled slowly out of the small house they shared, along with his grandmother, a solitary index finger wriggled around in his nose causing the young girl to grimace, at that the much younger Hitsugaya looked up "what?" he asked "Its not half as bad as wetting the bed!" he added, removing his finger, a cocky grin appeared on his face as Hinamori opened her mouth to protest "I never have wet the bed! and besides I'm grown up now, I'll be starting shinigami academy next month" she stated, as she had been doing all summer since passing her entrance exam, Hitsugaya simply pulled a face rolling his eyes as he past her "You coming or not bed wetter?, thought you wanted to get there early?" he said simply as Hinamori nodded jogging to catch up with him, a cheerful smile on her soft lips, she placed a hand on her friends head "Last one there has so pay!" she teased, giggling she took off Hitsugaya hot on her heels.

The Childish laughter slowly died away as the 10th division Captain regained consciousness from the previous nights sleep, sitting up he rubbed his eyes, images of his childhood flashed before him sending an unexpected charge rushing through his heart, as unexpected as it was it wasn't unexplainable either, he knew why that charge cascaded through him "Hinamori" he breathed closing his eyes savouring the taste of her name on his lips, the memory of the happy carefree girl she once was, he let out a sigh and opened his eyes once more. Hitsugaya had always cared for and protected Hinamori with his life, it wasn't until he had failed in his duties of protecting her, allowing the cruel blade of Aizen's Zanpakuto to pierce her chest, had he realised that he loved her with every fibre in his body, she was and always had been, always will be, his reason to live. "Taichou?..Anno…are you okay?, Its past noon are you awake?" The unmistakeable voice of his vice-captain Matsumoto travelled through his door on witch she was knocking , the small Captain jumped his frown returning to its original place as he jumped out of bed checking the clock by his bed, she was right, "Aren't you supposed to be doing something constructive?" he asked his voice harsher than he had expected as he began pulling on his shinigami uniform, the other side of the door Matsumoto pouted ceasing her knocking and folding her arms "So mean Taichou, besides you have a visitor!" she finished sulking away from the door and plonking herself down on the sofa picking up her usual bottle of sake gulping down the clear liquid.

Hitsugaya paused as he shrugged on his captains hyori a confused expression wiped over his face, he wondered who Rangiku was referring to, in such a informal tone it couldn't be a captain, the faint sound of laughter reached his ears, his heart jumped, he would recognise that laugh anywhere, the sound of pain being overshadowed, if only for only a short wile, taking much bigger strides that he usually would he rushed into his main office room, he was right, of course, sat on the soft next to a hysterical Matsumoto was the 5th division lieutenant, the bags under her eyes where visible even from where he was standing, despite her sweet smile that greeted him, he could see in her eyes she was still dealing with the pain of betrayal. "Hinamori" he whispered, when had he ever felt his heart fluttering in the way it was right now, his stomach clenched so tightly, he drew in a deep breath, he was being weak, letting these feelings of love take over his emotions, his actions "Shiro-chan, you're awake, I thought I was the one who slept in late" she teased in her gentle voice, sending Matsumoto into another outrageous fit of giggles, Hitsugaya faked a scowl "Hey, I'm a captain now remember Hinamori" he stated in reply his best friend simply grinning brightly only to turn to nervously glance at Matsumoto who with a faint thud landed on the floor rolling around still laughing, Hitsugaya sighed "Matsumoto…Please…." he sighed defeated by the sight before him he rolled his eyes then turned to Hinamori whispering "Come on you I want to talk" he gently tugged at her arm pulling her up off the sofa leading her out of the room, leaving his lieutenant sitting on the floor her cheeks red as she watched a fly buzz about her head with unhealthy interest.


	2. A summers day snow

Hitsugaya marched down the corridor dragging or rather pulling a confused but silent Hinamori behind him, that was until he became aware of the tingling in his hand, he quickly let go almost sure she'd still follow him, his heart was now beating a thousand times faster than it should of been he could feel the warm heat in his cheeks that made him almost sure if he turned around Hinamori would be quick to question him as to why he was blushing, he sighed mentally, this shouldn't be happening, theses feelings had never been this strong before, he couldn't deny it, they'd always been there, only hidden, masked by the cold icy walls he would so readily build to keep such emotions at bay, this was all because of 'the dream' he whispered, his trail of thought ran on on only coming to a abrupt end when a distant voice filled his ears. "H-Hitsugaya-kun…?" Hinamori's voice was full of concern, confusion and one other emotion that made the 10th division captain heart bleed, fear. Sucking in a deep breath, armed with a witty reply he turned only to freeze, much like everything else he'd left in his wake a path of gleaming thick ice coating the floor, windows and walls, even Hinamori was stood a few yards from him shivering, her eyes wide he could see she was worried, he tried to smile but the sight had caught him off guard and his face just seemed to twist in the most unnatural way, causing Hinamori to take a step forward her words barley audible "Shiro…" she whispered, her pale shaking hand met his shoulder, as her saddened hazel eyes met his he blinked then cursed to himself, how could he look away from her like that, why couldn't he muster the strength to look her in the eyes?, slowly he looked up, he could clearly see the struggle she was having to keep her tears from falling, Hitsugaya felt her hand slowly brush at his shoulder as she did so shards of ice fell to the ground he felt a sudden jolt of guilt wash over him as he realised his reatsu had been spilling out just as his thoughts, feelings and memories had, the icy walls came tumbling down crashing around him as the emotions swirled around his head, he felt somewhat faint, slowly he looked up at the small girl a look of utter terror on her face as she quickly snatched a ice covered hand from his shoulder "W-What's going on Hitsugaya-kun?…why are you like this?" she asked as she glanced around at the melting ice, Hitsugaya looked around him how could this of happened, he had scared the only person he wanted to keep safe, quickly banishing all emotions of regret, embarrassment, he grabbed the vice-captains hands in his, looking her straight in the eyes he spoke, his voice much softer than usual "Hinamori, I'm truly sorry, I didn't intend on telling you this, not when you've only just come out of the 4th division, but…" he sighed how could he land such a heavy selfish emotion on the girl, the girl who was so pale she was almost white, the girl who cried her self to sleep every night, the girl he loved with every fibre in his body the girl he had failed to protect, as he battled with his emotions the small vice captain pulled her hands from his, her voice startled him as she spoke loudly almost, harshly, she was afraid "Hitsugaya kun, you said you wanted to talk to me, you dragged me to god knows where then act all funny, what's going on?" her voice increased a few octaves as she came to the end of her words and tears began rolling down her cheeks, with one sweeping look at the girl before him pain swirled through the white haired Captains heart, within a heartbeat he turned fleeing with the use of shunpo from the scene before him, from the girl he loved, from his emotions, his fear and his guilt as he ran a blur to all shinigami he passed, only one destination in mind, only a destination he knew of, not even Hinamori could find him there, a single iced tear ran down his cheek.


	3. And so the icy walls came tumbeling down

She stood staring at the spot where Hitsugaya had been only seconds ago, a mixture of emotions swirled around her body. Why had her heart beat so fast when his hands touched hers? Hinamori closed her eyes tightly restricting her tears from falling, she shivered slightly opening her eyes to glance around at the icy scene in front of her, the small vice-captain couldn't under stand, one minute Hitsugaya had uncharacteristically grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, her heart had skipped then too only to have her stomach drop as he had let go and the sky around them darkened the warm spring air had turned icy cold and everything around them had began to freeze, fear had instantly risen in her, a faint blush appeared across the Lieutenants pale cheeks as her harsh words filled her ears once again, she sighed hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand "why did I say that to him?" she whispered softly to herself, looking around her once more, she couldn't help but smile a little, her little Shiro had done all this, without even noticing, her little Shiro had become even stronger than her " I guess he's not that little anymore" she mused as she took off following the small trace of reatsu Hitsugaya had left behind, her heart stirring as she came to realise how familiar and homely this trace of reatsu felt and how much she clung to ever last fragment of it, she nodded determined to her find the owner determined to have him hold her hands again, aching to hear the words he was about to say before she so childishly interrupted him, ignoring the cries from a confused Matsumoto who had it seemed just finished her fly watching.

Hinamori skipped over the rooftops, her heart beating faster and faster as his reatsu became stronger, she was getting closer but as soon as the reatsu had increased it disappeared throwing Hinamori off guard the small particles of protection she had disappeared , like a rug being pulled from under her she missed her footing jumping from tree to tree and slipped landing with a thud on the cold hard earth, wincing in pain she gritted her teeth "guess I spoke too soon" she breathed clutching her ankle, she couldn't help be mentally laugh, 'what a pathetic excuse for a shinigami' she though as she looked up at the spring sky and sighed the rustling of leaves cause the small girl to jump, she hadn't sensed anything, she turned to a cluster of trees and bushes her hand on her katana, she couldn't move, her ankle faired with red hot pain as she attempted to flee from the sight before her, a lumbering hollow charging its way towards her.


	4. The Hollow and the Peach

An almighty roar erupted from the hollow, Hinamori shivered noticing how much like a laugh that roar had sounded, wincing at the pain in her ankle she shuffled back on her bottom her hand clutched at her sword she drew it just in time to block a sweeping claw that had made a grab for her, pushing it away with Tobiume she slowly got the her feet, tears brimmed in her eyes as her foot made contact with the ground and pain shot up from her left ankle and rocketed through her body, blinking back the tears she bit into her lip, the hollow continued to cased a fearfully laugh across the deserted land causing nearby tears to shake, though Hinamori knew she was alone, 'he can mask his reatsu' she realised, holding her sword aloft it began to glow a fain red "Snap! Tobiume!" she called as a large fireball shot directly towards the hollow hitting it in the arm, the blast knocked her off her feat she screamed her grip loosening on her sword sending it flying , she promptly made to get up to retrieve it only to fall back on her bottom her ankle made a deafening 'crack' as the vice-captain felt it almost split in two, biting even hard on her lip, drawing blood even this time, she attempted to back away from the hollow, but it was too fast, a large claw came sweeping down picking up the small girl, she struggled, raising her hands the instantly glowed red "Hado 31 Shakkahou!" the bright red cannon ball show towards the hollows mask tearing through one of its eyes, blinding it, the hand that held her tightened Hinamori screamed as she felt her bones begin to splinter and threaten to break, the wound in her abdomen strained as she bandages became wet with blood, Hinamoris head began to spin her vision blurred, she could hardly believe it, she was a vice captain and she was about to be killed by a Gillian level hollow, taking another breath she held her hands together, this time her reatsu increased, a curtail mistake, the hollow being able to sense it let out another roar this time more ferocious and deadly as his grip tightened causing the stitches is Hinamoris wound to pop open the pain cascaded through her body as tears flooded down her pale cheeks, the scene in front of her dimmed before turning black she felt her body numb and turn limp.

"Sit up on the frozen heavens..Hyorinmaru!" The majestic ice dragon twisted and curled around the Gillian that instantly began to back away throwing a unconscious Hinamori to the ground, it attempts where futile as it was instantly frozen the 10th Division captain stood having managed to shunpo and catch Hinamori holding his Zanpakuto in his writing hand her gave it a simple flick as the ice began to crack breaking away completely, the Hollow dissolved into the night air soon after the ice dragon also dissolved and was once again returned to it sheath leaving the two shinigami alone the orange glow of the sunset cascaded over them.

"Hinamori, Can you hear me?" Hitsugaya's voice filled the small lieutenants ears, as her eyes slowly fluttered open a sense of relief spread through the Captain, that soon wavered into concern as Hinamori winced from the sudden pain that had returned her lips parting to speak a small shaking hand griped his shihakuso** "I-I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-Kun, I couldn't even fight off a Gillian…" She slowly trailed off as a small smile graced Hitsugaya's lips causing the vice captain to look away "You idiot Hinamori, as if I need you to apologise, you're hurt let me take to back to the 4th division" he spoke softly his voice a comfort to Hinamoris ears, causing her to move closer to him still holding onto his clothes as tears brimmed in her eyes, un be known to her Hitsugayas cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as he cradled her in his arms raising to his feet he too off as fast as he could towards the 4th squad barracks, where they met with the vice-captain Isane who instantly took Hinamori into a secluded room and prepared to heal her, in the mean time Hitsugaya had been found by Matsumoto and after a series of questions none of witch he would answer retreated back to the barracks and lost himself in piles of paper whilst his vice-captain made her self somewhat useful in telling Kira and the others that Hinamori had been found.


	5. Apperance: does he make it?

Hinamori awoke around three days later, having been put under a sedative to ease the pain, and to give the 4th division a good chance of fully healing her re-opened wound, her ankle had been easy to heal for the skilled likes of Isane and Unohana and was fully fixed by the evening she had come in. As the small hazel eyes opened they glanced around the room slowly a sickening feeling twisted her stomach, she was back in 'her' room, the room she'd spent months waking up in, only to be put back to sleep or have tests conducted or needles poked into her.

She felt the moistness of her salty tears run down her cheeks as her eyes scanned the all too familiar surroundings, the fabric she used to tie her hair up lay on the bedside table her dark hair pooled around her shoulders contrasting with the white clothing she wore she slowly brought herself to sit up almost jumping out of her skin as a hand gently touched her arm the voice of the short white haired captain filled her ears "So you've finally decided to wakeup bed wetter!" Hinamori slowly looked up at the jade eyes that bore down on her, her cheeks turned slightly red as she noticed his soft smile, Hitsugaya smiling, a rare occasion to some she thought bringing a smile to her own delicate lips "Don't call me that Shiro-chan" the small lieutenant whispered weakly just about able to prop her self up with her elbows and the help of Hitsugayas hand on her back "I'm not 'Shiro-chan' Hinamori I'm Captain Hitsugaya!" he replied the smile still gracing his soft lips as he absently brushed a strand of hair from the vice-captains smiling face causing them both to blush instantly, the captain slowly looked down mumbling something that sounded similar to an apology, Hinamori simply shook her head as she leaned on her hand pulling self to sit up her legs over the edge, Hitsugaya almost instantly stood up a shocked expression on his face, feeling the strain of her bandages Hinamori finally managed to stand only to suddenly fall into Hitsugaya embracing him tightly holding onto him her eyes shut tight, she didn't want to see his disapproving expression or feel his hand grabbing her pushing her away, though after a while she realised she really couldn't feel him pushing her away, she opened her eyes feeling his strong arms around her, holding her protectively, she smiled to herself and tightened her hold asking him to never let go.

Hitsugayas eyes had had widened the moment her arms had wrapped around him, his first instinct was to sit her back down on the bed and scowled her for letting her emotions get the better of her but he felt her body stiffen and he willingly gave in to the sudden dire urge to wrap his arms tightly around her slowly running his fingers through her hair. They'd been in that embrace for what seemed like hours , days even but as they pulled away Hitsugaya glanced at the clock and noticed it had only been a few minutes at the least, both Shinigami's cheeks where red by now, Hinamori looked especially nervous as her eyes glanced around the room attempting to find any spot to rest on apart from Hitsugaya who now was holding onto her hands his mind racing, finally thinking he settled on the right words he gentle called her name causing her to turn her gaze back towards him, he swallowed

"Hinamori, I want to tell you something, now please promise me…that no matter what I'm about to tell you it wont effect our friend ship" as Hitsugayas words reached her ears Hinamori tightened her grip on his hands, she opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her "Please, ask questions later, just promise", Slowly startled by his new character she nodded her voice barely a whisper "I promise Hitsugaya-kun" the captain took a deep breath, unsure how he could possibly just spill his feelings out on the poor girl, he shook the nerves away and spoke quickly "Iloveyouhinamori!" by that time he gently sat her back down on the bed and glanced up at her, the fragile girls cheeks where redder than ever and tears had began to leak from her eyes, Hitsugaya bit his lip just as he was thinking of a cover up she spoke.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun…why, would that change our friend ship, the love we share makes it stronger right?" her voice, Hitsugaya noticed, was filled with innocents, had she just said "share?" did that mean she felt the same way? Taking a quick glance at her trembling hands he gently leaned forward kissing her on the cheek, or at least that was where he had planned to kiss her, if only she could of kept still and not of turned her head causing their lips to meet and the two to turn beetroot red.


	6. The unwelcome reminiscent

The kiss didn't last as long as Hitsugaya had wanted it too, within a few seconds they both had, slowly, pulled away Hinamoris hand had reached up her delicate fingers lightly touching her lips, but she quickly lowered her hand to her lap after noticing those ice like jade eyes watching her, she shifted nervously, not because she didn't enjoy the kiss or either because she had wanted it to stop, but because he was staring, not even blinking his eyes penetrating deep into hers, sure she could of looked away or rather looking away would of been a welcomed action for the lieutenant, but as much as she thought she wanted to look away, she couldn't, her hazel eyes had locked with his, making the atmosphere seem all the more sticky and the strange fluttery feeling in her stomach increase.

As soon as they had parted the icy walls Hitsugaya had lost reconstructed themselves, thicker and taller than they had ever been even before he had realised his feelings for the nervous girl in front of him, these cold hard blockades cause the small Captain to freeze, at least in body, his eye had met hers and locked, unaware he wasn't at all blinking he was consumed by a wave of thought, they had just _kissed _and not just a friendly reassuring peck on the cheek like he had planned but a full, if not somewhat accidental, kiss on the lips, this brought the heat flooding back to his cheeks what if he had scared her, ruined everything, with that one stupid action, well aware of how afraid that made him he struggled to break down the walls, the last thing he wanted to do was push her away.

"H-Hitsu…" Hinamoris voice cut through the air like a newly sharpened katana, she shifted again her hand gently reaching out for his, he blinked, the terrified look on his face was still present but dimmed slightly as he snatched his hand back, Hinamori felt a jolt of something that felt far too much like pain shoot through her heart causing her body to stiffen and tears to form in her eyes, though she didn't let them spill over, she wouldn't cry, not now, and not over something so small, judging by the look on his face Hitsugaya was scared, and not the usual 'oh dear there's a hollow over there' scared but a different kind of fear, one that would play at ones heart twisting it in all kinds of shapes and forms until that person no longer knew who he was and what he wanted. Still shaken by Hitsugayas scared facade and how he had jerked his hand away as she had touched it, Hinamori drew in a deep breath, she'd witnessed a sixth rounder being killed by a hollow, she fought as a first year against a hollow that could hide its sprit force, she had been betrayed by the only person she used to think she could ever trust fully and worst of all she'd been ridiculed and doubted over her physical and mental ability for the past months, but right now she knew, she'd have to be braver than she'd ever been before, even compared to all those times, her heart, emotionally, was fragile and she knew her next action would either strengthen it of shatter it completely, it all depended on Hitsugaya, cautiously she shifted closer to the white haired captain, he didn't move, drawing in another deep breath she suddenly wrapped her arms around him, holding tight, willing him to break free from his struggle, she could feel his heart beating against her chest, her breathes was sharp and quick, so afraid that he would push her away, but alas she felt no pushing only his warm arms around her and his soft delicate lips gently tracing the side of of neck and with every kiss her heart became that little bit stronger.


	7. Package: to touch or not to touch?

He had flinched away, why had he jerked his hand away from her in such a cold manner? his heart racing Hitsugaya struggled to find the none existent answer to this gut wrenching question, he had of course been afraid of pushing her away and through that fear had attempted to pull down the walls that had build up inside him the walls that spoke to him, telling him to not let her touch him, and he'd listened and obeyed is just for a second he'd fallen victim to his own fear, fear of loosing her because of some stupid emotions that where far to strong even he, the great ice cold child prodigy couldn't keep them at bay, no doubt he'd still of obeyed the troublesome walls if he hadn't of been so overcome with the sense of guilt at seeing tears in Hinamoris eyes, the guilt had cascaded through him charging like a Spanish bull straight for the walls shattering them instantly, the fragments melting away as the innocent arms of his Hinamori wrapped around him, instinctively he hugged her back, his grip tight he had breathed in her scent, amazingly not peaches or that of peach blossom either but something sweeter, a flower of some kind, he couldn't place his mind on the answer, and besides he wasn't exactly flower smeller of the year, so naturally all he knew was, she smelt nice, though her sent and the feel of her chest rising and falling against his, the charge he felt as her heart beat in time with his caused him to willingly trace his lips gently down the side of her neck, he was barley grazing her skin, but still a electric current still charged up his spine. He felt Hinamori move her head gently to the side, ever so slightly, willing him to keep kissing her, and so he gave in to her silent request.

The both broke away from each other, breathing deeply, both of them where blushing, though this time, for once, no jokes where made, but both where soon deterred when a figure in the door way made presence known with a loud squeal followed by a rather out of tune wolf whistle, causing Hinamori to jump and quickly lay back down and Hitsugaya to spring off the bed as if spikes had suddenly pierced his bottom. "What's wrong you two, why are you so jumpy?" Matsumotos eyes narrowed mainly at Hinamori as Hitsugaya had gone from surprised to furious in a matter seconds, despite her captains obvious frustration a drunken grin was plastered on her face as her eyes scanned the obvious guilty pair she sighed plonking herself down on the bed narrowly missing Hinamoris knee "You know if I hadn't of seen the whole thing, I would of seriously though you two had been up to worse" She laughed clearly enjoying the shocked if not mortified expression on the 5th division lieutenants face "Enough Matsumoto!" Hitsugayas voice seemed to crack as he spoke causing a starry eyed Rangiku to slowly turn around "What? Its not like you bothered to shut the door!" she whine indicating to the open door in which she'd just been standing, before jumping to her feet "Anyway, Unohana-taichou told me you could go" She stated in Hinamoris direction before being consumed by a smug grin "besides doing it in a hospital room is kinda depressing in my opinion" she added as if she where mealy chatting about the days weather, Hinamori turned crimson and pulled the covers up to her face, Hitsugaya on the other hand grabbed his vice captain by the arm "Matsumoto….NOW!" he bellowed causing the whole 4th division to tremble, Rangiku simply batted him away reaching into her hakama she took something out chucking it at Hinamori, who mainly through luck, caught it only to squeak and drop it "R-Rangiku-san…I don't want that!" she squeaked causing the blond to turn around and wink "safety first Hinamori-kun" She grinned "MATSUMOTO…!" the captains voice scared even Hinamori who felt the need to apologise quietly reaching for a very muchly 'pissed off' Hitsugaya as his vice-captain squeaked and quickly hot footed it out of the room, leaving the two shinigami, shocked and somewhat creped out.

Hinamori just stared at the floor her eyes avoiding the package, Hitsugaya watched her for a second before walking over to her "What was it she gave you anyway?" he asked crouching down to examine the packet only to freeze and slowly look up at Hinamori who merely let a sheepish smile grace her blushing facade "Oh" was all Hitsugaya could manage to whisperer.


	8. Gawking and Gossping the ice cold stair

Time had flown by, and as Hinamori and Hitsugaya walked too the 5th division barracks it had become pitch black the streets deserted apart from the odd Shinigami here and there and they both managed to make it inside unnoticed, Hitsugaya had even given in to Hinamoris silent request for him to hold onto her hand and a simple cold stair from the Captain instantly shut up any gawking and gossiping shinigami. Hinamori spent the walk back to the barracks trying to calm the tingles she could feel rushing from the tips of her toes to her head as she replayed the feel of Hitsugayas soft lips against her neck, how such simply actions had her leaning closer to him, practically begging him to go further, she only became aware she was back inside when Hitsugayas voice broke the silence "What land are you in? and why are you blushing?, Seriously Hinamori stop with the zoning out already!" His voice had a slight laughter to it as he had stepped closer to her wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her against him gently kissing her lips "how un-Hitsugaya-ish" Hinamori thought to herself as she shyly kissed him back, though she was in no way complaining.

Hitsugaya wasn't sure what made him adopt this new found character, all he knew was how much he longed to feel her slender form against him, but most of all he knew how much he now loved her and how much he needed her that alone seemed to drive him on, the sheer wanting to show her his feelings melting away his ice exterior, he enjoyed kissing her, the feel of her lips shyly against his, the heat from their blushing faces melting into the air consuming them both, he gave in attempting to pull Hinamori closer to him he wrapped both of his arms tightly around her resting his chin on her shoulder he tried his hand at his new born so called 'seductive' voice, though he couldn't help feeling that this would go horribly wrong "I think you should go lie down" he said, hardly able to think of any other reason as to how they could leave the un welcome scene of the office to migrate to what he imagined would be the somewhat very pink and flowery bedroom of the 5th division vice-captain, he only then realised that after speaking he had the urge to cough, he grimaced holding it back before glancing up at Hinamori who looked somewhat confused if not slightly amused, she tilted her head the the side her long dark hair slipping over her right shoulder "Hitsugaya-kun, are you okay, what's wrong with your voice?" she asked, her voice filled with genuine concern, watching her Hitsugaya surpassed the desperate need to face-palm he silently rolled his eyes and pulled her along side him to her room, though Hinamori still didn't seem to catch on to his hints and Hitsugaya felt embarrassed at the possibility he would end up spelling it out to her.

Once Hitsugaya had escorted her to her room, his arm still around Hinamoris waist, he closed the door and turned to take in the scene before him, indeed he had been right of course, the walls where a light pink blossom and the rice paper door was also decorated with that appeared to be a elegant painting of a peach blossom tree, Hitsugayas tour was soon cut short as Hinamori turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him softly before resting her head on his shoulder, despite being the same height as him, if not a little taller, Hinamori had a ability of being able to make herself appear or at least act like she was shorter than the Captain, Hitsugaya admired her ability and welcomed it with open arms, literary. Maybe he wouldn't have to spell it out to her after all.


	9. Suspicions: The frowning noble

Hinamoris eyes fluttered open only to widen as she felt a unfamiliar arm around her waist, her body tensed and the owner of the arm tightened his grip on her, though it seemed more protective than threatening, wriggling a little Hinamori slowly tuned until she was laying on her back, she had shut her eyes tight not yet sure if she wanted to see who the arm belonged too, not after the dream or rather nightmare she'd just had with swirly ghostly figures ear piercing spine tingling screams, not to mention the dark brown eyes that where all too familiar but yet somehow completely foreign to her with their evil glair full of smugness, but there was no time to ponder who it could be as she turned onto her back his familiar scent filled her nose, his lips inches from her neck his voice melted into the silence "Morning bed wetter" for a few seconds Hinamori had felt the dire need to check she hadnt actually wet the bed, the sentence so familiar from when she was younger, though Hitsugayas voice had been soft that time, not the bratty and somewhat nasty voice he had often used as a kid, when Hinamori did wet the bed, the lieutenant couldn't help but smile leaning back into his arms, Shivering slightly as her bare body touched his naked form, though her smile only brightened as her heart beat strongly against her chest, slowly the once again manoeuvred herself so she face facing the clam jade eyes that loving looked down at her, Hitsugaya too was smiling, a smile Hinamori had only ever seen once before, a long time ago, the first day she'd come back from the dorms of the Shinigami academy for the summer vacation, though Hitsugaya then had been quick to wipe the expression off his face, in the belief she hadnt seen it.

Hitsugaya had watched the dark haired girl sleep for hours, her breathing soft and clam as she dreamt, though unlike him she wasn't smiling, her brow was furrowed and the white haired captain struggled to hold back the urge to wake her up from whatever dream she was having,Hinamori had woken up shortly after that, feeling her body stiffen he had only hugged her tighter in the hope she would realise it was him, though she seemed very scared, attempting to brush away the strong wave of guilt that washed over him he had pressed his lips to her neck whispering a soft good morning too her, adding in the dreadful nick name of 'bed wetter' so she could tell it was him, her body had relaxed then, turning to face him she looked so innocent, Hitsugaya could feel himself smiling with memories of the night, it made his stomach twinge as she hugged her tighter kissing her passionately on the lips, Hinamori had, shyly, kissed him back.

Neither off the two could tell how long they had been locked in the kissing embrace for, as they slowly pulled away Hinamori caught glimpse of the clock quickly jumping out of bed with a surprised call of "Captains meeting!" only to realised she was stood stark naked and quickly pulled the covers from her bed over her, leaving Hitsugaya very little coverage at all, with both shinigami red faced, they quickly got dressed, playing out something similar to a treasure hunt for undergarments and such.

"Why are you bothered about the Captains meeting anyway?" Hitsugaya asked as he held the door open for a somewhat flustered Hinamori who quickly replied "I'm in charge of the 5th Division, its my first Captains meeting" She seemed to half smile, though she mainly looked nervous causing Hitsugaya to squeeze her hand gently "It'll be fine honestly, and I'm just across the room from you, If you get scared, look at me, alright?" he reassured her as they walked down the empty pathway hand in hand "Captains meetings never last long anyway" he added turning to look at Hinamori, who's cheeks had turned red, though he had no time to question why she was blushing as they had reached the first division, and the Captains meeting place, though all ten captains where already there, including Hisagi, Izuru was stood by the door his shocked face a lesser mirror image of the other Captains, every eye in the room landed on the pair stood by the door, hand in hand, shoulder to shoulder, Hinamori quickly realising why they where all staring promptly let go of Hitsugayas hand and they both took their place as Kira followed behind them.

The meeting, as Hitsugaya said, only lasted a certain twenty minutes or so, with a few briefings and a quick introduction to the three acting heads, as the Captain Commander dismissed them, chatter broke through and Hinamori instantly rushed over to Hitsugaya who smiled, catching the attention of most Captains and the two remaining lieutenants, though reactions where mixed from a soft smile from Unohana to the utterly disgraced look of Kuchiki who promptly turned to leave not before stopping beside Hitsugaya and in his usual noble manner felt the need to state "Such emotions from Shinigami are un necessary your actions will be frown upon, both of you" Hinamori jumped and froze her hands inches from grabbing Hitsugaya and pulling him into a hug, the 6th Division Captains eyes met directly with hers, the cold glare made her shiver, noticing the look of fear in Hinamoris eyes the 10th division Captain spun around, though Byakuya was already out of the door, leaving them alone with only a shocked Izuru by the door obviously eager to ask questions.


	10. The Melody of the Rain Song

After a series of questions from the 3rd division vice-captain, all of witch the Captain had promptly reply with a cold statement of 'none of your business' or 'go away', Hitsugaya and Hinamori had began arguing about where they should go, since the Soul society was quiet with not much action going on, Hinamori had insisted in going into town to buy some cooking supplies to bake cookies, where as Hitsugaya had other ideas, he knew the sunset would be good tonight due to the full moon and wanted to make the remainder of the afternoon special for her so he could take her to their old home in rukongai, though the realisation that the site might need some preparing before he took her there led him to finally give in to her pleas for baking supplies and whilst she was busy baking the oddly shaped flower and heart biscuits, Hitsugaya managed to sneak off to prepare the surprise, only to return to find her sitting by her desk half asleep the cookies on a plate beside her, untouched, silently Hitsugaya crept over to her picking up a cookie and examined it, noting her tired eyes following him, he laughed waving the warm cookie front of her face "What are these supposed to be?" he asked, teasingly taking a bright and pulling a face before making mock choking noises Hinamori instantly got to her feet a concerned expression on her face as Hitsugaya swallowed and laughed slightly, causing the small lieutenant to pout "Shiro-chan! That was not funny, you made me really scared then!" she whined gently smacking his arm, to witch he simply pulled a face at her before tugging her into a hug whispering "You bake delicious cookies Hinamori!"

After the consumption of cookies and tea, the day had began nearing an end, Hitsugaya lay his head against Hinamoris shoulder, she had drifted to sleep her back rested against the wall a half eaten cookie help limply in her hand, knowing more than well that this truly did make Hitsugaya feel and defiantly look shorter than Hinamori he slowly lifted up his head with a quick gasp remembering his surprise and with out a second thought shook the small girl awake, a bad idea indeed, his much deserved reply was Hinamori jumping to her feet and tripping over him, her foot meeting with his groin as they fell to the floor, he surpassed a yell of pain and she hit the floor with a thud before slowly, very slowly sitting up and lifted her self and her foot from Hitsugaya, the vice-captain looked around rather confused before turning to the white haired Captain "what's happened?" she asked in a rather dopey tone causing Hitsugaya to laugh and stand up pulling Hinamori with him "Come with me i have something to show you" he said, taking her hand and pulling her out of the barracks, as much as she wanted to ask questions the hazel eyed girl kept silent and simply watched as she was marched through the streets of Rukongai hand in hand with the 10th Division Captain, naturally, heads of the towns folk turned as they walked, most with confused expressions on their frightened faces.

The district of juran, although somewhat in poverty was defiantly considers a rather middle class town, compared to the likes of where Rukia and Renji grew up, this place was paradise, despite this the shoddy shelters and wooden stalls made Hitsugaya and Hinamori glad they now lived in a place where their roof didn't tend to leak each night, but all in all, they missed their old home, and Grandma. "Are we going home?" Hinamori finally asked, her voice full of innocents and excitement causing Hitsugaya to smile as he replied with a nod pushing past a group of dealers who instantly started wandering in the opposite direction their hands clutching at their pockets suspiciously, the lieutenants eyes followed them nervously as her grip tightened on Hitsugayas hand, he instantly sped up and within a few minutes they had reached the pathway lined with trees that lead them to their old home.

Hinamoris eyes widened as she took in the scene before her, the large clearing in the woods bore a smallish wooden house, no bigger than an average bungalow, the old wood had faded with the weather over the past hundreds of years, although they hadn't been away that long, it looked older, much older, it brought tears to the small girls eyes to think how much she suddenly missed living here, just her and Hitsugaya, no Shinigami drama, no betrayal, no hollows, she gently wiped the moisture from her eyes, sure that Hitsugaya by now was watching her, although he had let her hand loose, as she turned towards him, she saw him quickly look away and begin walking towards the house, he promptly sat him self down on the porch and beckoned Hinamori to him, the small lieutenant made her way to him and sat down next to him her hand automatically searching for his their fingers intertwining, the white haired Captain smiled at her nudging her arm gently and nodding towards the sky, there Hinamori noticed was the most beautiful awe-inspiring sunset she had ever seen, their home had always been one of the best spots to watch the warm summers sun cast a orange glow over the sieretei and all of rukongai, to Hinamori it always seemed magical, she began to wondered why she hadnt noticed this earlier, keeping her questions to herself she gently rested her head on Hitsugayas shoulder.

They sat there for hours simply watching the sun set and the stars begging to appear twinkling contented in the magical dark blue sky, the air became thinner as the night wore on, though it wasn't unbearably cold, the two had moved back slightly to lean against the front wall, sheltered under the porch as gentle droplets of rain began to fall, slowly at first simply a light drizzle, but it soon began to get heavier, though it only made the night seem even more mystical, the sent of the most leaves from the trees relaxed both Shinigami into a clam serene sate, Hitsugaya and Hinamori had taken to whispering sweet words to each other, occasionally running off topic, but the chatter soon died out as the rain continued to patter down on the once dry soil, the two shinigami sat snuggled together under the porch, Hinamori shivered slightly causing Hitsugaya to hold her tighter before removing his captains hyori and placing it around her shoulders pulling her onto his lap he whispered "Hinamori, I truly do love you" The small lieutenant blushed turning her head upwards to her lover simply smiled and whispered a small "I love you Shiro-chan" before gently pressing her lips to his, Hitsugaya welcomed the kiss pulling her even closer as his lips moved in time with hers, the pulled apart out of breath cuddling up to each other,Hitsugaya longed to stay like this for ever, holding his girl close to him, protecting her from the world as the sound of the rain pattering on the ground echoed around them like a soothing melody melting into their hearts as they slept.


End file.
